Haruhi, The Fairytale Guardian
by ShadowNovel2000
Summary: Haruhi had a secret. She is dressing as somebody else in the Fairytale. She is protecting and saving the people from the Fairytale world. The hosts is started to get suspicious and it ends up joining Haruhi. Love develop stronger than before.
1. Chapter 1

Haruhi, The Fairytale Guardian: Robin Hood 1

* * *

**Hello! My first two story that I made will be gone but this one for sure will be a keeper! (maybe) Anyway, please enjoy! thank you!  
**

**~ShadowNovel2000~**

* * *

"Haruhi, everyday I see you, you are becoming more feminine. Your hair is getting longer, your eyelashes is thick and also getting longer, and your body is slimmer than the hosts!" said one of her customer.

"Really? I think that my body is acting like this because he was very jealous of your body and your beauty, my lady. It is just... My body is aching to become with yours." said Haurhi naturally with seductiveness.

The girls blushed. "Kyaaah! Haruhi! You making our heart beat faster!" said all the customer who were just listening to her. 'RING RING RING' Haruhi's phone is ringing. Haruhi check the phone to see who was calling at her. "Hello?" said Haruhi.

"Robin Hood! WE NEED YOU RIGHT NOW! One of our guys was captured and he will be chop of his head at 6! He is in the town square and ready to be headed!" said the unknown.

Haruhi check the clock to see what time it is. it was 5:00pm. "Shoot! I need to hurry!" she thought.

"My apologies, my lady. A friend is in need. I need to help her.**" **she said. Actually it wasn't a HER, it is actually a HIM. She doesn't want to cause the hosts a suspicious towards her. They will think that why does she need to help a MAN. That is why she said HER. Also, all the hosts thought that she is weak. MAN is stronger than she is, that is what they think.


	2. Chapter 2

Haruhi, The Fairytale Guardian: Robin Hood 2

* * *

**Hello! Thank you for sticking up with me!  
**

**~ShadowNovel2000~**

* * *

Haruhi bow and left. "Hey, Haru..." Kyoya was cut off because she was already gone.

At the fairytale world at 6pm... "Oh! Am I late!" said someone in green clothes.

The executioner is about to chop off the guy's head. They were interrupted by someone. "Robin Hood!" they all said.

"Hi! Long time, no see! Sorry to interrupt this party but I am afraid that this party is now over." SHE smirk and throw a smoke bomb at them. She grab the guy and escape.

"Robin Hood! 'cough, cough!'" the executioner said coughing hardly.

The green clothes guy is actually Haruhi. After her mission, she dressed her male uniform and went back to the real world and went back to the school to get her things.

When she opens the door, she saw the hosts were waiting for her. "Haruhi! Where did you went?!" said Tamaki who were hugging her deathly. "Oka-san! Our daughter is becoming rebellious today!".

"You are right, Otou-san. Our _daughter_ is somewhat different..." Kyoya answered while glaring at Haurhi coldly.

Haruhi knows that they are not happy about this, but she need to go home to prepare a dinner to her father quickly. She thought a plan. "Everyone, I am sorry..." Haruhi said with a teary eyes at them. Everyone froze and in daze. Haruhi uses this opportunity to get her things and leave immediately. She felt bad for tricking them but she has to hurry. She will explain it tomorrow. She succeed to escape and went back to her home.

Meanwhile at the Ouran Highschool Host Club...*dazed off* "WHAT! HOW DID SHE MANAGE TO TRICK US ALL!" said the twins in unison. "She became different today. I mean that... Today, she became seductive all of sudden. It's like, she became mischievous and clever like Robin Hood. I read the story of Robin Hood yesterday when I was extremely bored. They were exact match!" said Hunny in cute and sweet way.


	3. Chapter 3

Haruhi, The Fairytale Guardian: Robin Hood 3

* * *

**I am so sorry guys... I have to study that time so I don't have time for this. Also, I want to thank you all for patience. When I read your reviews, I am so happy! Plus thank you for liking my story. I truly appreciate it.  
**

**~ShadowNovel2000~**

* * *

Everyone starred at Hunny. "Seriously! How could you compare to a story book to this current Haruhi! We've been so worried at her yet you manage to fantasizing a fairytale! Get a life, Hunny-senpai!" said Tamaki and the twins angrily scary at Hunny.

Hunny cried and run towards Mori for protection. "Waaahhh! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" said Hunny out loud behind Mori.

"Robin Hood, huh..." thought Kyoya.

At the Saturday morning... 'Ding Dong, Ding Dong..." Tamaki ring Haruhi's doorbell countless of time at the speed of lightning endlessly.

"Gaahh!" Haruhi yell out loud. "Why are you so noisy! It is still 6:00 in the morning!" said Haruhi at her _DOORBELL RINGER._

Tamaki look down and tapping his two pointing fingers to each other and look at Haruhi with using his puppy eyes. "Umm... You see... Rember about the yesterday..." was cut of by Kyoya

"... Explain to us properly or else... I will add your debt even higher than before." said Kyoya smiling evil and coldly at her.

Haruhi gulped and let the hosts in to her apartment.

"You see guys... I am protecting my beloved fairytale world..." Haruhi admitted and look at them seriously.

Silence fills the air.


	4. Chapter 4

Haruhi, The Fairytale Guardian: Robin Hood 4

* * *

**Hello! Thank you for supporting me! I will keep my hardest just for you all!  
**

**~ShadowNovel2000**

* * *

"I see... You want to protect your imagination but that is not we wanted actually... He he." said Tamaki scratching his back of his head.

"I see, you guys didn't believe me but I guess there is no helping, huh. *smirk*" said Haruhi. "Well guys, I will give you all a field trip that know one knows except me but promise me that you all keep it a secret, no fooling around, stick with me, and you all have to wear this clothes that I specially prepared since I have a feeling that this will happen. AND also, call me ROBIN HOOD." she smile so terrifying that even the _Shadow King_ shivers.

"Eh... Robin Hood... Didn't Hunny-senpai said that 2 days ago." said Kyoya. Everyone starred at Hunny who is looking at them childishly. "Not too shabby, Hunny-senpai. You are a great detector but I'm Robin Hood, I know that by looking at the people, I already knew what is happening. But I am a dull for love." said Haruhi and she smirk at her little senpai. Her stares to Hunny is like challenging him. Hunny could sense her. He also gave her a deadly smile. Everyone saw them. They don't have an idea how scary is Haruhi when she sense fears.

"Anyway, I was just joking at Hunny-senpai. Just all of your looks is way to funny when you are scared that any moment, you will pee your pants. So since, you wear those costume, I will also get ready so we can go to your field trip. And Hunny-senpai, nice job for guessing it right." said Haruhi smilling so brilliantly. Everyone is in dazed and of course, Haruhi is in their head right now.

30 minutes later... Haruhi is finished dressing up. She was wearing a gree clothe and a green hat that has a feather stuck on it and plus her top is showing her slim body and she is wearing above the knee skirt with knee length boots. On that boots, it hanged a knife on each leg. She also a have a bow and arrow with arrow case behind her back. In short, a real Robin Hood clothes in girl version. Everyone saw her and cannot believe themselves how super cute Haruhi is.


	5. Chapter 5

Haruhi, The Fairytale Guardian: Robin Hood 5

* * *

**Hello! Thank you for your reviews, follows, favorites, and views, guys! And please review me for my story if you had an idea. (I might use your idea for my story) **

**~ShadowNovel2000~**

* * *

"Geez, stop starring at me and plus, Tamaki-senpai, don't you ever dare to hug me. You might kill me." said Haruhi irritatedly. "Guys, take a step back. I will open the portal to my world. But first be quiet!"

The hosts took a step back but they still didn't believe her and her world.

Haruhi then begin to sing. Her voice was so angelic with grace. Everyone was dumbfounded. They thought that Haruhi can not sing because her voice is terrible or perhaps a tune deft. As she sing, the portal appears before them. "Now guys, go inside now." said Haruhi.

The hosts went inside hesitantly. They are now fully inside. As they look around, they started to roll over the place for it is beautiful. They been running, taking a deep breath and started to grab things they see for souvenir. Haruhi glared at them. They stop and looking at her with a puppy eyes. A little boy came towards Haruhi and kiss her on her cheeks. "Robin Hood!" said the little boy. The Hosts saw him with an eyes full of hatred. _How dare he kiss on her cheeks! _they all thought. The boy saw them and smirk at them and with facetious face. The hosts become more furious than before.

The boy yell about Robin Hood is here out loud for the town people to hear. Every one gathered around her and hug her tightly and the children kiss her and every places. When the people saw the hosts, they make the same expression as the boy. The hosts become even more furious.

Suddenly, an arrow shoot, targeting Kyoya. Haruhi saw it and in the blink of an eye, she has stop the arrow. The arrow was about to hit Kyoya's forehead. The hosts were shock. Haruhi smirk and throw the arrow somewhere sharply as if she is targeting someone. The arrow hit on the tree with the guy who almost got hit. "Bingo!" she said. "Why did you want to kill him." said Haruhi at the guy who almost got shot. The guy speak nervously "I w-was sen-sent here b-b-by the merc-merchant t-to kill th-the Raven Hood." said the guy. "For you information, tell your stupid merchant that it is not Raven Hood, it's Robin Hood. And tell him that if he harm MY PEOPLE, I, Robin Hood, will torture you merchant in slow, agony and painful death. Do you understand. Now stand up and SCRAM!" said Haruhi at the guy. He stood up and ran away at the speed of lightning. The hosts remind themselves that to not mess with Haruhi.


	6. Chapter 6

Haruhi, The Fairytale Guardian: Robin Hood

* * *

**Hi! Thank you again for liking my story. Guys... I am thinking about that after Robin Hood, I might make other characters such as Little Red Ridding Hood, Cinderella, Snow White, Rapunzel, Little Mermaid, Peter Pan, and other well known but not dark fairytale. (^-^)  
**

**~ShadowNovel2000~**

* * *

Kyoya blushed. He can not believe that the girl who look so weak, slow, and unskillful would be so strong, fast, and skillful that actually save him from death. Haruhi chuckle at his expression. Kyoya blush fully furious. "T-t-thank yo-u, Robin Hood..." said Kyoya bashful.

"Thank you for what, Kyoya? *smirk*" tease Haruhi. _Geez! Why do want me to be embarrass!_ thought Kyoya. "Thank you for saving my life, Haruhi. For that, I will lessen your debt." mumble Kyoya quietly enough that only Haruhi could hear.

"Why, how thoughtful, Kyoya! THANK YOU FOR LESSEN MY DEBT AND THANKING ME!" said Haruhi out loud so everyone could hear. Kyoya blush deepen and everyone notice it.

_You mischievous brat!_ thought Kyoya. "But... You don't need to pay my kindness, _Raven Hood. _Think of it as a friend who is helping other friends in need." said Haruhi. Haruhi left to help her people.

"You know what, _Raven Hood_, we all like her because of personalities, characteristics and attitudes. She always save us from danger. Also, at night, she will sneak inside of the wealthy people's mansion to stole money..." said the little boy at Kyoya. Kyoya was shock that she is stealing some money. _She is a thief! _thought Kyoya. The boy continue, "...But, that money that the wealthy people has is used to be our money. They stole our money for greed! Robin Hood just take our money back, so that means that she is not a thief. For us, it is called_ 'Take back what is ours'._" the boy left him so he could play with his friends. _I see... She is not a thief but a guardian. She just helping them from a REAL thieves _thought Kyoya. "Oh look!" Hikaru starts. "_Raven Hood _is blushing!" Kaoru finished. "Kyo-chan is blushing, blushing, blushing. Kyo-chan is blushing, blushing, blushing!" tease Hunny as he dance around Kyoya.

Kyoya blushes deepen and yell "SHUT UP!" because of embarrassment. Still every one just kept teasing him. Tamaki is poking his cheeks, Hunny kept singing and dancing around him, the twins toss some flowers around him and Mori just stood there stoically and also toss some flower over Kyoya's head. Kyoya wishes that he wants to disappear.


	7. Chapter 7

Haruhi, The Fairytale Guardian: Robin Hood 7

* * *

**Hello again! I am very sorry that I have updated this late. I was in the night club in the church so anyway, thank you for supporting like this. Also, I might make a fanfiction about Skip Beat!  
**

**~ShadowNovel2000~**

* * *

While Kyoya was being tortured by _those BAKAs_, Haruhi interrupted them. "Ummm... You see I am going to stay here for a night, I guess you better go home right now before the sun set. Your parents might get worried or mad for staying out for too long. I will prepare the portal..."

"Haruhi, we call our parents that we will have a sleep over at your house. They all agree. I just thought of it in here while ago. I was surprise that there is a signal here in your world. And how about YOU, your dad might be worried because of your disappearance." said Kyoya.

"Oh don't worry about it, my dad knows where I am and of course he knows that you all are here tonight." said Haruhi at Kyoya.

"He knew? Since when?" said Kyoya is surprise tone of voice.

"You all left your things there, haven't you? By this time, he is screaming out loud especially when he saw Tamaki's things somewhere in my house. And also, he saw ALL of your clothes. He might be thinking weirdly right now. He he..." Haruhi chuckled and show them where would they be sleeping. They will be sleeping in a small but spacious house.

"Haruhi, where are you sleeping?" ask Tamaki. _Maybe she already have a house by herself to sleep in..._ they thought in unison.

"Why of course I will be sleep in here, after all, this place you were sleeping in is MY HOUSE." Haruhi answer innocently.

The hosts blushed in deep red. _Oh shoot! _they thought. Their minds exploded with too much heat. Right now, their nose is bleeding like a water fall. WHICH MEANS, they have a nosebleed that drips fast like a full open faucet.


	8. Chapter 8

Haruhi, The Fairytale Guardian: Robin Hood 8

* * *

**I am very sorry! I was really busy yesterday. I need to stop doing this that night because I need to relax and finish my home work. So today, I am going to make two chapter!  
**

**~ShadowNovel2000~**

* * *

Everyone stares at Haruhi who is sleeping already. "How could she sleep like that so soundlessly while she is sleeping with us!" whisper Tamaki. "Does this mean that she didn't see us as a MAN?!" whisper the twins in unison.

The hosts can't sleep peacefully. Although, they are sleeping, the hosts keeps waking up because of their _DREAMS._

In the morning...

Haruhi wakes up and saw that the hosts' eye bags were big and dark. She giggle silently. _I never thought that THIS will turn out bad. _she thought while trying to stop her laugh. Haruhi wants to leave them so she could do some trainings to herself. As she is about to leave, Hunny woke up. "Haru-chan, where are you going?" ask Hunny. "Hunny-senpai, please call me Robin Hood and I need to train myself to become a better." said Haruhi. "Trainings? then I can help you train since I am already a martial artist." said Hunny happily. "Thank you. Then, shall we go outside so we can't bother them?" ask Haruhi. Hunny nodded in agree.

Both went outside and start their trainings. The rest of the hosts wakes up and went outside. They saw Haruhi and Hunny fighting each other merciless. They are tie but Haruhi is winning. Both fighters jump high enough to fight better. Hunny can not believe how strong she is. They kick, punch, and dodge. But at the end, Hunny lost and fell on the ground. Haruhi land on the ground and help Hunny. She smile brightly and said thank you and kiss his forehead. Hunny blush deeply. The training is over and both were happy.

The rest of the hosts saw this SCENE and also blush. They are REALLY jealous at their senpai for he got a kiss on his forehead by Haruhi. The two realize that their friends finally woke.

"Good Morning, everyone!" said Haruhi happily. They all hug her tightly and push Hunny to the side, pretending that they didn't see Hunny.

Haruhi saw her senpai left behind so she walks toward him and hold his dirty hand from fighting. "Hunny-senpai, lets wash you off so you could be clean and after that, I will treat your wounds from our trainings. Okay?" she said happily and left the remaining hosts furious. Both left happily while the remaining hosts were crying from jealousy.


	9. Chapter 9

Haruhi, The Fairytale Guardian: Robin Hood 9 FINAL

* * *

**THIS is the FINAL story of Haruhi becoming ROBIN HOOD, but the story is not over yet! She will become _YOUR CHOICE_.  
**

**Review me that what kind of fairytale characters do you want? AGAIN IT IS NOT OVER YET!**

**~ShadowNovel2000~**

* * *

The two has finished cleaning each other and treating their wounds, someone scream. Haruhi left Hunny and ran towards the scream. Hunny follows her. The hosts reunited with her and Hunny and all together they want to know who is screaming. They saw a crowd. They force themselves to be in and found out that an unknown guy was holding a knife in his left hand while the other hand is holding a little girl's hair. That guy was about to stab the little girls neck but was stop by an arrow that hit on his left hand. The guy cried in pain. "So you were that stupid merchant." said Haruhi. Haruhi shoot another arrow to his right hand and that let the little girl go. The girl run towards Haruhi and hug her in fear. "Rave... I meant Robin Hood!" he shiver in pain. "As I thought, you are still stupid. Perhaps you forgot our DEAL that I sent from your servant. Then if so, I will refresh your stupid mind. IF YOU DO THIS AGAIN, I WILL TORTURE YOU TO DEATH. I will cut your tongue piece by piece, pulling your nails in each fingers harshly, scratching your eyeballs, scratching your skin or perhaps pulling them in zig-zag motion, and burying your body leaving your head on the surface of this world's ground and feed you on worms and believe me, it's PAINFUL because right now, I COULD DO THAT IN FRONT OF THEM!" said Haruhi producing a VERY DARK aura.

"Robin Hood!" someone said gleefully. Haruhi return back to normal. "Your Majesty! You're back!" said Haruhi. "Haruhi, are you traumatizing someone else again?" ask the King tease fully. "Yep, he harm your people. He even grab your daughter's hair and trying to kill her." said Haruhi irritated. "Ki-KING'S DAUGHTER!?" said the guy. "I see... PUT THIS STUPID GUY ON THE DUNGEON AND _TAKE GOOD CARE OF HIM._" said the king. The guy gulp his saliva down through his throat. Everyone glee happily. The girl hug Haruhi and said good bye. All the town said good bye sadly. Haruhi smile and tears fell from her eyes. The hosts look at her surprisingly. "Good bye and thank you for taking good care of me!" said Haruhi. "No... Thank YOU for saving us. You are forever be our Robin Hood, OUR hero." said everyone. Haruhi began to sing to open the portal. The hosts went in first then Haruhi.

When they are in a REAL world. Ranka was standing there madly. "Hello GUYS, DO YOU WANT SOME PUNCH!" Ranka said.

"NOOOOOOOO!" said the Hosts.

**Robin Hood (END)... Coming next:_Your Choice_**


	10. Chapter 10

Haruhi, The Fairytale Guardian: Beauty and the Beast

* * *

**Thank you! Now the winner is... SakuraDreamerz! She is the only one who review Beauty an the Beast. She also suggested Kyoya. So please enjoy! Make sure to view SakuraDreamerz's fanfictions! congrats SakuraDreamerz!**

**~ShadowNovel2000~**

* * *

Many days has pass. Kyoya was walking to the hall to go to Host Club. As he was walking, a bright flash appear. Before Kyoya run, he was already capture.

Haruhi could sense the WHITE FLASH. She run as fast as she could and saw Kyoya being captured. The flash disappear so did Kyoya. Haruhi knows what happen. She immediately sing a song to open the portal. She steps in. Haruhi's hair grows longer.

"Beauty! My daughter! I have been looking for you!." said the unknown. _My daughter... Huh... _thought Haruhi_, So h__e will be my new father. Am I in Beauty and the Beast's fairytale? That explain why the flash took Kyoya..._

"Father! I am so sorry, it just that I was looking for the Roses." said Haruhi trying to sound like a wealthy lady. "Beauty, didn't I tell you that roses are no longer exist. They will just die in just seconds. Now lady, come with me and I will show you to someone." said the Father happily.

Few minutes later...

"Hello, princess. My name is Prince Taiga. From now on, you will be my fiancee for you are BEAUTIFUL." said the prince acting like Tamaki right now even though he has no idea who is Tamaki at all. _So he only likes my beauty. Prince, you are VERY unfortunate..._ thought Haruhi. "I am sorry Prince Taiga, I DON'T LIKE YOU AT ALL. I don't even know you, STRANGER. Excuse me but I will go now." said Haruhi with a cold smile and left. Everyone was froze by her. Haruhi left the room. The prince smirk. _A fighter, this will be interesting. Princess, you have no idea how I LIKE YOU right now. You will bare a child who looks so beautiful! I am HANDSOME and you are BEAUTIFUL together, you will produce the most amazing child! I will rule this land by using our FUTURE CHILD. HE HE HE! _he thought.


	11. Chapter 11

Haruhi, The Fairytale Guardian: Beauty and the Beast2

* * *

**Hello! Do you like it so far? I have an announcement... There will be NO ouran highschool host club characters except Haruhi and Kyoya in the Beauty and the beast. I am sorry if you expected that there will be other OHSHC characters but do not worry, after this YOU will have a chance to choose fairytale theme and a man that will be Haruhi's man.**

**~ShadowNovel2000~**

* * *

"BEAUTY!" the king calls. _I am sorry king, but I have to do this in order to continue this story... _she thought. Haruhi was hiding behind the bushes while the king and the prince search for her. "My King, perhaps I will use my power to find your daughter to see if she is still safe if you don't mind." said the prince. "Why thank you!" said the king.

_Using power to find me? Lets see about that... _she thought. Haruhi uses her skill from Robin Hood and sneak behind the prince. The flame glows and show an image. It was the image of the prince. "Prince, didn't you tell me to find my princess yet you still have time to look at your self?" the king growl. The prince gulped in fear. "I am..."

The prince look behind him fast to see if Haruhi is behind him. She was gone. Another image pops up from his flame. It was an image of a donkey. "Prince, are you playing with me. How could _that _be my daughter! If this one more time, I will not let you marry her!" said the king.

The prince concentrate and reveal... A poop. Yes, a _poop._ "That's it! You have offended me and my daughter. GET OUT!" said the king. The prince walkout of the castle. His power still shows the poop but the poop moves. The prince watches closely. It was just a cardboard with the picture of the poop. Haruhi appear from behind the cardboard. She look at the prince and smirk. The prince was furious. He was tricked.

"YOU AND YOUR DIRTY TRICKS!" yell the prince. Meanwhile... "Father, I am so sorry! I was shock but if you want to betrothed me by the prince, I am willing to..." Haruhi was cut off by the king. "No need my Beauty. That prince offended you... I was wrong. It is just good thing that you ran off because if you don't, your fragile soul will be insulted and I don't want that." said the king. Haruhi hug the king.

_I am sorry King. But I never knew I am that mean! Hahahaha! *_SMIRK*... Haruhi thought.

Meanwhile... "WHERE THE HECK AM I! WHAT WITH THIS GOOFY CLOTHES! HARUHI WHERE IS THIS PLACE!" yell Kyoya.

"ACHOOO!" sneeze Haruhi.


	12. Chapter 12

Haruhi, The Fairytale Guardian: Beauty and the Beast3

* * *

**Sorry guys! I was really busy in the last 2 days ago. I have an ISAT test even today! Please do not misunderstand that I abandoning my story. I promise that I won't abandon them. Please trust me and stick with me. I will wright more and more stories. Thank you. **

**~ShadowNovel2000~**

* * *

_Ky-Kyoya? wait a minute... Kyoya! I almost forget Kyoya! I need to save him! _thought Haruhi. "My Beauty! I am going out for a while, I need to help our poor citizens to their financial problems. I will also leave this kingdom because I need to visit other kingdom. I will leave this kingdom to Madam Liah, she will take good care of you and the kingdom for a while. Be a good girl. And also, what do you want?" said the king. "Umm... Father, I want a rose if you don't mind. Since roses are cheaper to other kingdom or maybe free, but if you don't want to... You, being back is what I want." said Haruhi. "My Beauty! I am very lucky to have you and I will give you anything you want. I want to spoil but it seems that I failed but if a rose is all you want then I'll give you a rose since you rarely ask for anything!" said the king hugging Haruhi tightly. The king left with his soldiers.

"Awww, how sweet. Since I am in charge to this kingdom. I command you to clean this place, _princess. _Now!" said Madam Liah. "But YOU suppose to take good care of me and NOT making me into a maid." said Haruhi calmly. "You brat! Maid! I command you to punish this girl here!" said Liah. "But..." said the maid. "No buts! Perhaps I will punish you instead!" said Liah raising her hand and it is about to slap the maid's face. Haruhi ran in front of Liah to protect the maid. Haruhi got slap on her cheek. Liah laugh at her foolishness. Haruhi smirk. "Oh no! You slap me that hard. Oh look! It made a mark. This mark will vanish within two weeks. oh if father sees this one, I am sure he will kick YOU out. All I have to do is just cry a bit and look at my father's eyes and BINGO! You are a GONER!" Haruhi said sarcastically. Haruhi's eyes gleam red at Liah. Liah shiver from scariness.

Meanwhile...

"Umm... Which one should I chose... The right road or a left road... Eenie minie miney mo! Oh the right road." said the king. "Ummm, oh a rose! Fascinating, this rose has different colors! I should pick one for souvenir." said Kyoya. When he pick it up he saw a hand holding the rose. "Waaaah!" scream Kyoya. When he look up he saw a man that looks like king. "Such handsome face! I shall bring you to my daughter!" said the king. He then grab Kyoya and the rose and went back to his kingdom immediately. Kyoya was shock and surprise that he didn't know he was taken away.


	13. Chapter 13

Haruhi, The Fairytale Guardian: Beauty and the Beast4

* * *

**Hi! I like you all! **

**~ShadowNovel2000~**

* * *

Liah fainted from terror. "Princess! I am so sorry! Your face is in pain!" said the maid.

"Hahaha! This? She forgot to wash her hand when she is eating a plum, maybe some of the fruit's juices made a mark on my face. And also do not apologize to me, instead say thank you." said Haruhi nicely cleaning off the mark. She just threatens Liah to realize what she have done.

"T-thank you..." said the maid shyly.

"Beauty I have return! I bring you a rose!" said the king and gave her a rose.

"Huh? Why is Madam Liah is sleeping on the floor?" ask the king.

"Father she is lazy to take good care of me and the kingdom. She slap my face since I protest to clean the castle when she treats me like a maid. Anyway, forget about her father, and why are you grinning as if you were hiding something?" said Haruhi.

"Good question! But it isn't a something, it's a someONE! Look a handsome man that I found when I was lost." said the king.

Kyoya grabs his senses and realize that he is in the castle. "Kyoya!" somebody said. _Did I just hear Haruhi?_ thought Kyoya. He looks around and saw a beautiful woman with a long hair.

"Kyoya, it's me Haruhi." said Haruhi. She hug Kyoya tightly and that makes Kyoya blush. "Beauty, do you know him?" said the king. _Beauty? as in Beauty and the Beast. Wait so I 'm the BEAST. What the heck! _thought Kyoya.

"Yes I know him, Father. His name is BEAST." said Haruhi while chuckling.

_You! _thought Kyoya angrily.


	14. Chapter 14

Haruhi, The Fairytale Guardian:Beauty and the Beast 5 FINAL

* * *

**I am so sorry guys! I was late again. I fell asleep at six then when I woke up, it was 1:00 in the morning. I am sorry! I was so tired and really busy that when I went home, I fell asleep without noticing that I skip dinner. :'( AND ALSO, this is the END of this story of Beaut and the Beast. AGAIN IT IS NOT OVER YET. TYPE IN THE REVIEW TO CHOOSE YOUR FAIRYTALE THEME AND A GUY FOR HARUHI.  
**

**~ShadowNovel2000~**

* * *

"Don't tell me that guy will marry Beauty!" yell the unknown. "Prince Taiga! What are you doing here?!" said the king. "I was about to get, Beauty because I hear that you are gone! It turns out that you came back early and you bring her a man that is not me! If I can't have a fragile Beauty, then nobody can!" said the prince. "I shall put her into sleep and never wakes up! Only a opposite gender that has a rose and feeds her the petal of the rose using a kiss will wake her up and that is me. I hear that a rose in this place will die any minutes! I have a fresh rose on my hand so you will let me marry your daughter then she will wakes up, King!" said the prince. The prince uses his power and points at Haruhi. The big flashes appear and shoot to Haruhi. "Haruhi!" yell Kyoya and immediately shield her with his body. Kyoya smile and slowly closes his eyes.

Haruhi stands there and watch Kyoya fell on the floor. Haruhi's pupils became red, black wings pops up behind her back, fangs appear, nails became long and look sharp, her clothes transform to a beautiful red dress that end at her that shows her slim body with wearing a high- heal sandals, and a tail that has a spikes on it. She looks like a very cute BEAST costplayer.

_So that means that I am THE BEAST. Huh... _thought Haruhi surprisingly. Haruhi glares at the prince and punch his stupid face and kick his _weakness _VERY hard. Of course that HURTS! Every man who was kick in his _weakness_ will cry in pain. Haruhi then grab his shirt and throw him far away in the unknown. After that, Haruhi rushes to Kyoya. Her tears fell from her eyes then she remembered what the stupid prince said. She look at the rose that is on the ground and gently pick it up. The rose has only one petal left so she pluck the last petal and put it in her mouth.

The petal melts on her tongue like a ice that turns into water. She carries Kyoya in bride style and kiss him. She transport the rose juice on his mouth. Kyoya swallows it without noticing it. Kyoya opens his eyes slowly and saw Haruhi is kissing him. He blushes in really deep red. Haruhi stop kissing him and look at Kyoya face to face. "I guess that I'm the BEAST and you're the BEAUTY, Kyoya. So _B__EAUTY_, how shall I serve you for I am the BEAST." teases Haruhi.

They keep their eyes lock to each other as the background slowly vanishes. They didn't realize that they are back at the school. "Haruhi..." said Tamaki. The two look at the boy who sounds familiar. Every hosts looks at them. They all froze. The two still wear their costumes while the Hosts were shock that they appear out of no where and the most weirdest things that saw on their entire life was that Haruhi a.k.a. a girl was carrying Kyoya a.k.a. the Shadow King and TALLER than _the GIRL_ in BRIDE STYLE. Kyoya realize what their POSITION was right now. "Haruhi... why are you wearing _that _kind of clothes..." said Tamaki while blushing deeply as the hosts wait for her reply. "Nothing, think of it as my H.O.B.B.Y. and plus _BEAUTY _that is on my hands _FORCE _me to wear it. Oh look! I need to go home." said Haruhi in teasing tone. She gently puts down Kyoya and left with her things. And YES, she still wears that _CLOTHES_.

Everyone watches Haruhi leaves. They were too shock to say anything. When Haruhi left, the scary and gleaming eyes of jealousy look at Kyoya who DIDN'T know anything what Haruhi said. Kyoya have never felt so scared in his entire life.

Meanwhile... "Oh I hope that they understand what I say. I meant to say that when Kyoya was cursed that I have to use FORCE to become like _THIS._ Oh well, I KNOW that they understand. I meant, they are smart... Aren't they?" said Haruhi innocently without knowing that the POOR KYOYA has suffered from the HANDS OF THE HOSTS.

**Beauty and the Beast... THE END**

**Coming Soon: YOUR CHOICE**


	15. Chapter 15

Haruhi, The Fairytale Guardian: Cinderella 1

**Hi! The winner is... oreobabez! Thank you for choosing Cinderella! So guys please view oreobabez's fanfictions! Thank you again!**

**~ShadowNovel2000~**

* * *

_Whoo! Last night is a blast! I still can't believe that I was the BEAST! My hair is still long I wonder how could I hide it... I guess I have to cut it again...  
_thought Haruhi while taking a bath. After the bath Haruhi cut her hair in horrible way AGAIN but this time she cut her very long hair to her shoulder length. Haruhi notice it she thought that since her her is still wet, it just looks longer but when it dries it will be back to its normal length. The night passes and the sun rise once again. Haruhi wakes up and wear her uniform, eat toast, combing her hair, and walk to school. Then she realize that she forgot to wear her contact lenses but lucky for her she brought her old glasses. When she walk through halls and through the room, everyone stares at her. She don't know why but she doesn't really care. She sat at her own seat.

"Excuse me, but that seat was already taken. Since you are a new student you can seat there." said the twins in unison. "But I seat here." she said calmly. The twins looks confuse. Everyone looks confuse. "You seat here? but Haruhi, the current owner of THIS seat, sits here." The 2 said in unison. Haruhi laugh. _Did I changed that badly for them to not realize I am Haurhi... _thought Haruhi. "I AM HARUHI..."

"EEEEHHHHH!" everyone said. Haruhi then explain what happens except for her hair though but it seems nobody care about her hair. After the class, Haruhi and the twins walk together. As they open the door, the hosts found it surprisingly. "Hey... How come the twins kept talking to _that _guy? They never show any show any emotions to guy before except the girls and Haruhi." they whisper to each other terrified. "Relax BOSS... _this _guy right here is HA-RU-HI." said the twins. Everyone was shock. "How interesting... Just a few changes can transform this guy into _that _guy..." said Kyoya showing a picture of her Host Club looks and her current looks.

"My daughter! Look what have you done! I felt pity on you!" said Tamaki. Haruhi just rolled her eyes. "Umm... Hikaru, Kaoru, can you trim my hair and can you buy me some contact lenses, I have a feeling that any moment something will pop up." said Haruhi.


End file.
